


The Flesh of My Soul

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Mindbreak, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rape, Shotacon, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Left to raise her and Shirou's son alone, Rin falls into a loneliness fueled by alcohol and pornography. In the blackouts that follow, her young son, Nagato, develops an interest in her, and in all the videos he sees on her computer. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time when everything looked up for Rin. Marrying Shirou after the Grail War, having a child, furthering her magecraft and working to become the powerful mage she knew she could be. It was all going so well, but it wasn't built to last. The more that time drew on, the more restless Shirou became with his post-war life, antsy and frustrated as a call of heroism and a dream of pushing forward became more than just a nagging nudge away from the home. He wanted to explore his options, wanted to find the opportunities that lay off in the distance and called to him. He couldn't simply leave in the night, and Rin hoped he wouldn't simply abandon her and the son they had.

Nagato was only two when his father left him. They moved in with Irisviel, who helped Rin take care of her infant son, his aunt Sakura also often around, trying to alleviate some of the workload that hung over Rin. The burden upon Rin was a steep one, absolutely overbearing in its demands and keeping her in a position where she didn't feel she had any possible answer to any of this other than to just keep moving. With ample help to raise the child, she was able to balance her life and her work even without Shirou around, though it left her absolutely no time to pursue a personal life, let alone a love life. 

Her pursuit of magic was simply too serious to let anything stop her. She was the head of the Tohsaka family, and her decision to name her son Nagato was a statement of intent, calling back to her ancestor, the first head of their family. Where her successes had been the culmination of generations for the Tohsakas trying to attain this power, she hoped that her son could far exceed her own footsteps, that this Nagato could usher in a new era still for the family. It was meaning and passion wrapped up in explanations that helped her keep on her work, driven by perfectionist tendencies to do everything she could to make this work out in her benefit.

But the years had taken a toll on Rin much too frustrating for her mission and her passions to reconcile with the utter emptiness she felt. Shirou never came back. He called when he could to let everyone know he was alive, but there was no visit from him, no time where he returned for a birthday to see her or their son or anyone else. He was just gone. Alive, but that meant little if he simply wasn't around and wasn't ever a part of anything. Loneliness settled in, feelings that had been easier to stomach when it was only a few months instead of a few years, but things never got easier, never got simpler, and the more that she tried to push against all this, the less capable she was of arguing against the reality of what she had fallen into.

Busy during the day with both motherhood and magical work, Rin's loneliness manifested in the only place it could: in bed. One hand held onto a dildo and the other held onto a can of beer. It was all she needed in bed, chugging down a drink and fucking herself with the toy while she watched porn on a laptop resting between her spread legs. It was all she could do, the best thing to take care of her overbearing urges, which grew more restless and hungrier with each passing day. She wished she was better than this, but she wasn't.

"Fuck me harder!" the woman gasped. A hard smack across her ass rang out sharply, and she got her hair pulled. It evoked shameless rushes of excitement within Rin, who had not been this deep into anything rough when Shirou left, but she couldn't help herself when the overbearing fevers and frustrations took hold. She fell into a rabbit hole of porn consumption that shaped her tastes in the most infuriating of ways, left her tense and furious and completely unable to resist getting into harder stuff. Depravity had become something she couldn't shy away from, something she sank ever deeper into, savoured more strongly as she sank into the thrall of hunger and desire.

"I wish I could get fucked like that," she groaned, using the dildo to mirror the pace with which the couple in the video fucked. It wasn't enough. She needed a real dick between her legs, not a toy. She needed to be held and kissed and touched by someone whose every motion she didn't expect and know precisely. Nothing satisfying enough could come from this treatment, an indulgence that she just had to take, as bizarre and as infuriating as it was. Rin wished for sense to prevail. and for her body to stop being so tense and so constantly unloved, these hastening swells of misery leaving her full of questions and concerns she didn't have any hope of arguing against, falling further and further into a tension she worked herself into a frenzy over.

Fucking herself with the toy was not something she was proud of. Certainly not something she felt accomplished over as she worked harder at these tensions, more desperate with each throbbing second of this dizzy panic. she was stuck here, wishing she was better at handling this and fighting off the pressures that hit her, but she kept falling ever lower, failing to process these feelings rationally, and response falling deeper into a spiral detached from sense. There didn't feel like much to the strange swell of passion that pushed her in so hard to this senseless throb of heat. She fucked herself harder, breath tightening, body aching. In her drunken haze, Rin felt the only sense of warmth or calm she ever felt, inching closer toward something close enough to relief to make her aching body relax.

She came again and again, fucking herself to repeated, infuriating orgasms with the toy and trying to rationalize the way she pushed herself. Climax after climax hit her with a very purposeful intent: to try and fuck herself unconscious so that she could forsake all sleep and melt under the warmth and relaxation of being simply too exhausted to have the capacity for anything else. It was the only way to calm herself and soothe the constant agonies she had fallen into. There didn't feel like much else she could do about this, fucking away the loneliness and letting herself slip into a state of exhaustion so thorough and so deep that she wouldn't feel any of the concerns and worries that otherwise could have threatened her. It was the only hope of pushing this all aside and finding some shred of normalcy in the way these feelings burned through her.

It took a solid hour of fucking herself stubbornly into submission before finally RIn slipped off into slumber. She simply blacked out, inebriated and exhausted and finding the only hope she could of blanking out, slumping finally down and losing all focus. She was out like a light, just like she needed to be, just like she was desperate to be. Only within that hopeless, quiet embrace did she find any hope of rest. Such was the nightly hopelessness that claimed Rin each and every time. The only way to find sanity, the only way to truly feel better: to stop feeling anything at all. Numbed by alcohol and masturbation, she was able to find peace.

The only problem was, Rin wasn't ever truly alone during these. Nagato was a curious boy who had tried to ask his mother for a glass of water one night, only to find her drinking a beer and masturbating, confused by the sight but doing nothing at all to interrupt it. Startled as he was, he found himself curious, intrigued, full of wonder and wanting to learn what she was up to while also feeling like she was in a position far too private for that to be well received. So, for nights upon nights upon nights, he just watched. Watched her masturbate, catching glimpses at the videos she watched. When she passed out, he'd even peer in, learning about sex by watching the remainder of whatever his mom had fallen asleep to, and developing a malformed perception of sex all the while. It wasn't something he really processed the gravity of at all.

But that night, as he crept into his room, Nagato had another plan in mind. The young boy had his mother's blue eyes and her black hair, but it had a familiar scruffiness to it that, for better or worse, always reminded her of Shirou. He was slender, a bit scrawny, and light enough on his feet to not make a sound--as if his mother weren't so deep under that he could have stomped around to no repercussions--as he approached, stalking his way in to find her. She lay there in nothing but a loose shirt, panties bunched around her ankles, slumped exhausted against the headboard. "Mommy?" Nagato asked, seeing if she'd stir at all.

Instead, she snored.

"I want to play with you like they play in the videos, mommy," Nagato said, pushing his shorts down and climbing onto the bed. She didn’t respond at all, the clatter of an empty beer can hitting the floor and rolling off failing to provoke any response from her at all. Rin was deep under, completely unable to respond to any of what was happening and completely incapable of answering for the utter wickedness of what he was after now. He leaned over his mother, hand on his penis, stroking it slowly just like he saw the men in the videos do to make it hard, as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He kissed the sleeping RIn, imposing himself firmly upon her.

Nagato gave his first kisses to his mother in a show of complete fever, a greedy fire and forward pressure that felt like utter joy now. Even just leaning over her to kiss her while he rubbed himself felt amazing. So much was taking him so far now, his body burning brightly under pleasures throbbing hard out of control, leaving him with so many things he didn't know how to deal with, and he knew he'd only find deeper arousal as he pushed firmer in and explored the more drastic delights that awaited him, and he wanted to push into more of them as he explored his way deeper into wickedness and senseless hunger.

He guided his cock between his mother's legs, the dildo lying by her side, and he knew from watching her jam it in and from seeing all those videos what heh ad to od, even if his dick wasn't quite up to par with the toy she'd been using on herself. "I'll make you feel good. You always say you wish someone would do this to you for real, and I'm here to help!"

It was on that almost-sweet and misguided note that he pushed his way forward and imposed himself even more wickedly upon her. Explanations or meanings were irrelevant to him now, his needs to push forward with clumsy fever and vigor overwhelming anything even remotely sensible or contained in how he shoved and fumbled about. The slick, soft embrace of his mother's twat felt so warm around his cock that he felt overwhelmed by the need to push in deeper, by the hopeless hunger to seek out more and more overt gestures of clumsy need. The desire raging inside of Nagato, even if he didn't understand it, only grew stronger.

With fierce and confident motions forward to chase all of the strange and feverish pleasures pushing him. He did his best to cope with the tides of contentious feelings that hit him square-on and with much too sudden a fire to deal with. Rin's pussy felt incredible, and once he got a taste of being inside of his mother, he couldn't help himself. He quickly pounded on rougher, losing himself to the frenzied haze of emotions he was too young to understand but all too desperate to participate in.

"Daddy's never home to take care of you so why don't I do it?" Nagato asked, peeling up his mother's shirt and diving in to suck on her breasts, indulging harder in her as he kept up the strange and hazy treatment, a bizarre back and forth of feverish lusts that he didn't really want to let slow down. He kept his attention firm upon his mother, forward and shameless in his advance as he zeroed in on what mattered most to him. "I know you miss him, and want him here to do it for you. But I will instead. I'll be your husband."

Rin continued to say nothing, still far too blacked out to be of any response as she lay there letting this happen without much realization of what was going on. He was greedy and shameless, pushing faster on to keep using her, indulging in the chaos and the hunger of what she felt taking her. It was a pleasure far too shameless and far too greedy for him to care. He held such remarkable, greedy pleasure as he worked at this wild pleasure, and he didn't care about anything even adjacent to sense as he plunged his way in faster, pumping his inexperienced cock into her and exploring the wild pleasures he found in doing so.

Sex felt amazing. Nagato understood why his mom was always watching videos of it and always trying to do it with herself; this brought on wild rushes of a joy much too shameless and much too hot for him to feel like he could resist these possibilities, and the more he let himself lean into the mess, the happier he felt. His hips did their part to keep driving forward, demanding the dizzy swells of heat and the wicked fever of losing all control to something beautiful and brilliant. It only made him want more of this, made him hammer forward without a whole lot of sense to what he was doing, finding that the more he felt good, the more he wanted to lose himself even deeper, progressive more and more overwhelmed by the ideas of letting himself sink into what was rapidly becoming too insane to believe.

Every pump of his hips felt more drastic, felt more freeing. Nagato was unable to resist what rapidly consumed him, and he threw himself faster and greedier into feelings that didn't need to make sense to feel good. Emboldened by pleasure and by his mother's utter lack of response or action, he just kept riding high on the overbearing joys of pushing against her. Rin's body, whether she knew it or not, gave up everything to what he asked for, and he was relentless in how he drove her to keep losing herself. Sucking on one of her nipples and filling her pussy as best he could, he felt proud of himself, and he wished he could share that pride with his mom.

But as he hit his peak and a shaky, orgasmic rush of pure sensation ran through him, he felt the pull back. Felt the flare-up of embarrassment and worry, something like shame. He came inside of her, having no idea what it meant but knowing it felt good--and that he'd seen plenty of men in the videos do it, too--as he realized he had to keep this a secret. He was almost certain she'd be upset if she found out about this. "I'll keep it secret," he said. "I love you, mommy. But it's okay, I won't let anyone know what I did. Even you."

Nagato didn't go far, though. He felt tired, and decided to take his place beside her, curling up on the bed to sleep, which caused an absolute fright in the morning when Rin awoke, seeing her son there while she lay bottomless and with a porn website still open on her computer. It worked in Nagato's benefit; a reason for her to stay very quiet about what happened and not make a sound about what went on, left totally unaware of what her son had done to her, and what he planned to do again.  
************************  
The next night was the same old cycle. Rin parked her laptop between her legs and fucked herself into a frustrated, drunken collapse again, beer cans rolling off of the bed as she went limp and flopped down, head hitting the and her body lying there in flat acceptance, vulnerable now as Nagato crept right into her room again. He was waiting for this exact moment, having been watching and holding onto his penis, ready for more fun with his mother's body.

"I can't wait to have more fun with you," he said, climbing up onto the bed and eyeing his mother. He wanted to do something different this time, having spent all day thinking about what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do with her. This time, Nagato made his move on her mouth, climbing up over her head and pushing his cock slowly into her mouth, offering up a reckless push into pleasures as shameless and as forward as could be. There wasn't much need for shame or for sense to this; he just moved forward, sinking his way into her and indulging in the pleasure as shameless and as firm as could be.

Rin slept with her mouth open, at least in her drunk, horny state, and it offered up an opportunity for her son to push into it and start to thrust forward, careless and greedy in how he set about in using her. There wasn't a shred of complexity to any of it. Clumsy strokes into her mouth simply followed without a care, and he felt overjoyed to be pushing forward, felt delighted to push at all of this without much worry or control. He didn't need to be afraid of the feelings spiking up through him, a volatile set of emotions all tugging him at once into excessive and powerful directions, so hazy and so frantic that he couldn't keep track of all of them.

Rin's mouth felt so welcoming, soft and helpless around her son's dick as she lay in complete surrender, a blissfully unaware expression of want that kept on coming, striking fiercer and more recklessly through a rush of emotions that simply couldn't be tamed. "I love your mouth," Nagato said, pushing faster down, pumping without grace or sense or even a shred of understanding as to what he was doing and how to make sense of it. He simply kept thrusting, detached from anything resembling sense as he pushed on quicker, clumsier, having n idea how to express himself here but knowing he wanted to keep going, knowing that it felt too good to be able to resist.

Gripping the headboard and letting his hips go wild, Nagato fucked his mom's mouth with enough fever and panic that he should have woken her up, should have gotten caught. Only the deep, drunken haze that Rin slept in kept him out of trouble, and he remained blissfully unaware of that fact as he kept pushing, having his fun and losing himself to the wicked joy of molesting his slumbering mother. She did nothing to stop this, did nothing to act against him or keep him behaved as he kept pushing, and every step of the way, her slumbering acceptance remained absolute. "Mommy!" he gasped, hammering quicker on, losing himself to the wicked and shameless treatment he showed her. It was pleasure as pure and as focused as could be, and he didn't want to slow down the way he used her

Nagato came in Rin's mouth, gasping and bucking as he let himself go, needily winding up for this bizarre expression of too many feelings to deal with, overwhelmed and overjoyed by what he felt and by the ways that it tore through him. Another orgasm hit, another shot of cum, this time filling his mom's mouth as the incestuous fever and fire behind his needs pushed him over the edge again. Nagato was learning his way deeper into insanity, but he was just as likely still to snuggle up to his mom and sleep the night away cuddled with her.  
*******************************  
"Mommy, can you dress up pretty around the house?"

They surprised her enough to wonder if they had actually come from Nagato, looking up at him with shock as the 'family' sat at the table at breakfast. It was Nagato, Rin, Irisviel, and Sakura. The family. The weird, mangled mess of a family that didn't include Nagato's father and only got stranger from there, given the winding and labyrinthine paths associating each woman to him and to each other. Sakura and Irisviel kept eating, unperturbed.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" she asked, tilting her head, trying to brush off the weird swells of surprise that came with her son's sudden curiosity.

"You should dress more pretty," Nagato said. "You're really pretty, mom. Why don't you wear your nice shoes more? And those nice socks?" He said it all in a way that came off as sweet and innocent, and not entirely by intention; he was simply saying what he wanted, and of course, nobody at the table thought he would be interested in seeing his mom in heels and stockings for any good reason. "Can you dress up nice today?'

RIn wasn't sure what to make of it, but she read it all as cute, as her son's earnestness giving her something she felt oddly warmed over by. "Of course, I can," she said, smiling it and brushing off all the weirdness. She had no reason not to; there was no way it was anything untoward or crazy, right? That would have been insane to consider, and she didn't entertain the notion for even a moment that he had any sort of impure ideas in mind. "I'll dress nicely once I'm finished with my work."

"Yay!"

In her quest to be as good a mother as he could, this seemed like a small, easily attainable victory.

"Would you like more breakfast?" Irisviel asked as she rose up from the table and motioned toward Nagato's plate. "I can get you more."

"Yes please, grandma." He smiled up at her with a big, toothy grin, genuinely excited for more breakfast as she took his plate and headed off to get him some more food. None of the women had any idea what was brewing or just how much this was bound to get over the line. Irisviel returned with more food and leaned Nagato motioned for her to lean over. He gave his grandmother a kiss, and everything seemed almost normal a moment, before he reached out and copped a feel of her tits.

"Oh!" Irisviel gasped. It was a subtle motion, and nobody else saw it. She wrote it off. "Enjoy your breakfast," she said, and did her best to ignore the overbearing weirdness about it all.  
*******************************  
True to her promise, RIn dressed up for the day, wearing stockings and garters with her skirt, and even bringing out her high heels. It was an odd confidence booster, she found, following her son's request and enjoying herself for the effort she put into it. As very strange as it was to follow his request, she enjoyed the way it made her feel and enjoyed that he was downright ecstatic with her when she stepped out of her room from her work to look so gorgeous. He praised her beauty up and down in a way that seemed so innocent and so sweet, made her cheeks burn.

After tucking her son in, she stayed in the nice clothes as she headed to bed, tugging her skirt up and parking in in front of her computer for another night of sad, drunk, lonely masturbation. The routine was set in stone, and she took the ways she felt so nice after dressing up as reason enough to keep them on as she went. Other than that, though, it was an ordinary night. Crushingly plain and normal, with no surprises or expectation-breaking twists. She worked herself raw with the toy and did her part, then blacked out on the bed and left herself to drift off into a slumber deep and abiding and completely mundane.

For Nagato, it was anything but mundane. He slipped into the room with a big smile on his face. 'You looked so pretty mom, and I'm so happy I get to fuck you while you wear your pretty clothes," he said, climbing up onto the bed and making his usual moves, prepared to see his insane pleasure through, to find the depraved depths of heat that he craved so badly. He lay on top of his mother, pushing his tongue into her mouth for deep, greedy kisses as he made out with her and ran his hands all along her body, feeling up her gorgeous form and savouring the wicked, callous pleasure that held him so tightly. So pretty," he mused, pushing in tighter and savouring how nice she felt underneath his touch, how much her presence inspired this wicked lust inside of him.

When he was done kissing her lips, he moved down lower and kissed her legs, rubbed his cock up against her stockings, indulged in the lovely presence of her gorgeous form and the growing indulgences that swelled prouder and hotter up through him as he kept pushing. He had every reason to feel good about this, to feel like he'd won some grand victory here, and crawling all over her body, he imposed himself firmer upon his mother, insisting his presence upon her and indulging in desires that raced further and further out of control as he deepened the sweet luck and thrill that took him.

The pleasure was demanding and bizarre, but ultimately every bit as satisfying as he could have hoped it would be. He played around with her plenty before climbing up on top of her to fuck her again, the pleasure imposing a firm and shameless indulgence on her. "I want you to dress like this every day," he told his sleeping mother, ready to remind her of it when she woke up. But for the meantime, he'd have to settle for lingering over her with his dick steadily working into her snug hole with the careless cadence he had become all too used to, savouring the joy and the power of riding high on all his most shameless of desires. He knew he had everything right where he wanted it, and used every indulgent second of these thrusts to enjoy the deeper, hastening crash. He didn't hold back.

Rin moaned and mumbled through the treatment. These nightly visits were taking a toll on her body, so pent up and lonely that even in her sleep and even with her son's cock, she felt welcoming. With soft coos and a hopelessly sinking need to give in, she let herself slowly succumb. Her body had cummed that first night, but Nagato was clueless about the signs of it and the feeling of her body giving in, just pushing on without a care to fuck her. He'd make her cum tonight again, too, as he filled her needy, hungry pussy with cum and lived blissfully unaware of the consequences or meanings behind his actions, a clueless little boy who circumstances had led down an insane path.  
*************************  
Rin pulled up from the toilet, mouth full fresh with the taste of disgust, clutching her stomach. This had been the fifth day in a row that she woke up and ended up vomiting, and she didn't understand why, staring at herself in the mirror. This wasn't a flu. She had none of the other signs, none of the other indications that anything was wrong, and for her to still be this volatile so many days later didn't make much sense either. Rin felt something had to be miss, and she knew there was one thing she could check, insane as it was. This felt like morning sickness, even if that made no sense to her at all.

She stepped out to get a pregnancy test in the process of picking up some other, more magically relevant items, and an hour later she stood in the bathroom, staring down at a positive test.

Something had to be wrong. Nothing about this situation made any sense at all to her. The only man in her bed for years had been Nagato. There was no way that--

Nagato.

Nothing about it made any sense at all to Rin, but as she stood there, a lot of things about the overall situation didn't really make much sense. Nagato had been sleeping in her bed every night. She woke up to find him consistently snuggled against her when she woke up after another alcohol and porn binge. He never said anything about what he saw, never questioned it. But in turn, Rin never questioned lots of weird things. New obsessions with how she dressed, desires to kiss the three women raising him on the lips more, his hands often running astray and copping feels; it was all stuff that had been written off by her, Sakura, and Irisviel. He was a little boy, he didn't know.

But on the other hand, this all started five weeks ago, and that lined up with the four weeks' onset of morning sickness. It lined up with her positive test. Everything here made just a little bit too much sense to be written off as much else, and there didn't seem like room to argue against what was happening. More memories came back. The time Sakura was doing housework and he stared up her skirt while he sat on the floor and played. When she found him rooting through her underwear drawer. The lingering, faint tastes of something on her tongue some mornings when she awoke.

Rin had been knocked up by her own son.

It didn't make any sense at all, and yet as she stood there staring at herself in the mirror, she felt like the only thing she could do was hold back and try to find out what he was doing, and hope she could maintain her dignity on her way through it all.  
****************************  
Rin had everything set up as normal. She replaced the beer with mineral water--he wouldn't know the difference--and set herself up with her laptop and her toy. Out of the corner of her eye, clear as day, she could see Nagato peering at her doorway, and she found herself dismayed by just how real this all was, how readily he was doing precisely what she feared he was. It didn't make a shred of sense to her, but the only path forward for Rin was one that involved baiting him deeper.

So, she 'passed out'. Flopped right down onto her pillow and pretended to be unconscious, terrified to face what was about to come as her young son's footsteps followed. She had to catch him in the act, had to be sure. It made so little sense and she knew it was complete fucking insanity, but it was the only thing she could do, playing at unconsciousness and letting him creep up on top of her, wondering what he'd do and where this insanity would go. She had hopes that it would be okay, but Rin was in uncharted territory here and faced with the idea of letting her son molest her.

"You were extra pretty tonight," Nagato said as he climbed up onto the bed and onto her. He moved forward with shameless vigor, fishing out his cock as he took the usual position. Weeks of fucking his mom had brought on a routine as beautiful as anything could be, and he knew the limits well now. "Fucking you feels so good, and I can't wait until one day when I can bey our boyfriend and we can do it like in the videos. It's not as fun while you're asleep, but it's good practice!" He shoved his tongue into her mouth and kissed his 'sleeping' mother with all the same indulgence and aggression that he was used to showing, shameless in his advance and completely unaware that she was awake and fully terrified of what he was doing. Nagato was far too preoccupied with other matters.

As much as RIn knew what was happening, the sensation of Nagato sticking his dick into her still evoked a sudden skip in her heart. It became all too real in that moment, shaking her from her fake sleep as she gasped out, "Nagato!" and jolted upright, terror quivering through her body as the pure shock of what was happening throbbed across her. She had no time at all to deal with the emotions and their volatile rush across her thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Lying on top of his mother and already thrusting carelessly into her, Nagato didn't take Rin's awakening and panic as any sort of reason to stop. His hips continued onward, driving deeper into her snug hole as he hung over her. "I'm fucking you," he said proudly, completely devoid of reason and lacking in the awareness of what came with any of it. He just thrust carelessly on, smiling up at her as he kept his pace, working faster in and out of her. "We're having sex, mommy. You should know that. You watch so many videos of it."

Confused noises rose in Rin's throat as she looked down at her son, the rapid onset certainty of how little he knew leaving her all the more baffled. Rin wasn't able to deal with this all, wasn't sure how to respond to how he kept thrusting into her. "Nagato, get off, this isn't okay," she said, but he kept thrusting. "Nagato!"

"No, mommy, I won't stop. I'm only going to get off in your pussy." This was his chance. Nagato swelled with joy at the opportunity to prove to his mother how good at sex he was, bringing his hand down with a hard slap across her face. "I'm going to fuck you all I want! Shut up, bitch." He did like the men in the videos did, and he had the biggest smile on his face as he said the lines, looking to her for approval and praise for how well he could do his part.

Rin was too confused and startled to fight against him, the slap across her face, weak as it was, proving startling and humiliating enough to shock her into silence. She lay in baffled panic, feeling the lingering sting against her cheek, feeling the utter bafflement swell hotter inside of her. She knew she was powerless against him, knew that the coiling tensions and worries that she didn't want to face were a threat to the growing panics sweeping up through her. She was stuck in a position so baffled and so hot that Rin didn't know how to respond to it, but her continued failures to find a way to push him off left her scandalized, embarrassed, burning with a distinct humiliation and fever that didn't get any lighter on her as she tried to think about how she could answer this.

Instead of stern words or warnings, all that came out of Rin’s mouth were needy whines. Pathetic mewlings that signalled her hastening crash into pleasure she was too weak to fight. Rin didn't want to cum as hard as she did, didn't want to feel the throbbing pulse of pure, burning heat rush across her body with such intensity and desperation. It's what she got anyway, the first orgasm she was conscious to receive from her son's cock, and it evoked a mess of utterly baffling emotions inside of her, ones that stifled her responses, left her aimless and unable to clearly articulate a shred of sense.

Then came the moan. The shaky expression of hopeless noise and volume so greedy and so baffled that she didn't have a prayer of fighting against it, unable to answer for the swells of heat and panic bubbling up inside of her body. She didn't feel like she could handle any of it, pleasure striking her as Nagato slammed forward and happily came inside of her, too, adding to the chaos and the pressure, leaving Rin to ache under the continued shame and pure, burning heat of being in such a hopeless situation. She didn’t understand it, didn’t feel good about it, but she didn't have a choice here. 

But Nagato saw only raw opportunity here to keep pushing. "See, mommy, it's fun!' he shouted, turning her swiftly around, rolling Rin onto her hands and knees. She shouldn’t have gone with it, but she didn't feel in control of herself, rolled onto all fours as he pushed into her hard again. "I always wanted to do it from behind, but you always fall asleep on your back." His continued, careless thrusts could only get greedier and faster as he kept exploring these possibilities; Nagato was in a state of utter indulgence here, and just didn't care. He had the time of his life fucking his mother, seeing this all now through new eyes and through a bold desire to keep pushing, believing that he was in a position where she reciprocated everything and loved this.

Being raped by her son while he seemed completely unaware of what he was even doing left Rin a special kind of hopeless, startled and panicked and full of deep, churning dread as he kept on thrusting, kept on filling her and using her for his won reckless indulgences. The utter chaos behind his every action pushed Rin into a state she didn't feel emotionally prepared for, taking on the harder, stranger treatments that left her devoid of sense. "This isn't okay, Nagato," she said, but it felt weaker still than it had nay other time; she was failing miserably to keep herself under nay sort of composure or respectable control, falling into a state much too dizzy and frantic to be able to fight against, lost and aimless and unable to express anything sensibly.

"But it feels so good! And look, I can do more to you. Just like the man in the video. You're my bitch now." He grabbed her hair and pulled back, the sharp and ruinous ferocity he showed, even if he didn't quite understand it, making Rin shriek as he pulled so hard back. The brutality behind his thrusts was overbearing, and it pushed Rin to keep falling deeper, keep losing focus and sense as she received these drastic pulses of heat and aggression. The fact that Nagato seemed to be going entirely off of what he learned from watching the porn she'd fallen asleep to brought on waves of shaky confusion and guilt, but as he kept drilling into her, she had many things it was much more pressing to feel guilty about.

Smacks across her ass and tugs at her hair ignited hopeless feelings inside of Rin that she couldn't argue against. Having waited so long for someone to touch her like this, no matter how wrong it was, the feeling took her by storm, and the fact it came from her own son wasn't enough to push her away from these swells of crushing satisfaction. Whether it was right or not, Rin fell deeper into the hopeless, entrancing fever of pleasures that ripped her thoughts apart, and she just couldn’t argue against it. She felt too week, too dizzy, to hopelessly aflame with desires that pushed her too far. Overbearing, drunken bliss pushed her into a state of frenzy so potent and so hot that Rin didn't stand a chance against it.

Gripping the headboard, Rin was almost at the point of tears as her son fucked her to another orgasm. Nothing about this was okay, but the swell of fierce heat and ferocious panic plunging her deeper kept her from regarding this train wreck with anything but shaky, vocal glee whether she wanted it or not. This was insane, wrong, and she felt powerless to fight any of it off, body twisting and churning under the wild fever that he brought crashing down upon her. He didn't need a big dick or immense strength. Just needed to be her son, and impose upon her something so crazy and so hopeless that her desperate body gave in anyway.

Nagato came again inside of his mother's pussy, and RIn couldn’t resist it. An even noisier and more vocal expression of hopeless fever burst from her lips as she gave up to the orgasmic heat once more, to the quivering thrill of giving in. She was powerless against it, cumming hard and feeling the sensations drive her mad. Her head rolled back, and the guilt proved all the fuel she needed to keep losing herself. Rin had no way to grasp these twisting feelings plunging her even deeper into surrender, slumping down and aching under the weirdness that ensued.

Her son was using her like a sex toy. And her body liked it. Her fingers traced down along her belly. She was pregnant with his child. This was so insane. She wanted to stay face-down and wallow in her own embarrassment, but Nagato didn't let her, rolling her onto her back and climbing up for more kisses, more possessive, clumsy shoves of his tongue into her mouth. He knew what he wanted and he was in no way afraid of getting it.

"Daddy's never coming home. I haven't seen him. So I should take his place. I can be a daddy with you instead." He kissed her all over, not realizing how much he hit on her loneliness and the passion burning stronger through her. There was absolutely nothing that could make this make a lick of sense, but Rin found that she couldn't fight this off. She wanted to. The idea of doing any of this sickened her, and yet she went along with it, leaning tighter against him, meeting his kisses, meeting the attention and the earnest fever behind his touch as he wore her down further, and she didn't feel strong enough to resist what he wanted from her. She was weak here, drifting in dizzy swells of baffled heat that demanded she keep giving in.

Rin didn't say anything. She twisted in a churning sense of revulsion and shame that filled her with deep, aching dread. She felt awful, but as Nagato's kisses drowned her worries, she didn't feel able to articulate any of it, didn’t feel capable of arguing against what he did to her and how chaotically these pleasures all ran through her. She felt weak under this pressure, felt like there was no way for her to possibly pull herself out now from the depths of this confused despair. Bafflement rocked her to her core, a shaky expression of things she wished she was able to understand with even the slightest bit of clarity. There was too much that felt too wrong, and it burned Rin up to know that she was crossing this tine.

"I'd like that," she said. It killed her to say, but the words just happened, and she felt incapable of arguing now against the feelings rushing through her body, their demands so brilliant and so wrong. This was insane and wrong, and yet she felt a deepening need to let it run through her, to accept that all she really wanted was on top of her now. He looked enough like Shirou for her to feel helpless and willing to lie to herself, and the more that she tried to contain these volatile emotions, the less sense they made. "I want you to be my boyfriend, Nagato."

Was it delirium? Hysteria? She carried her son's child in her belly and she didn’t understand what to make of it, but she was completely incapable of arguing now against the basest desires inside of her. It was too much, and tie sickly, overbearing rushes of heat and devotion brought her into a frantic rush of plunging panic so steep that she stopped understanding anything. But if Nagato really wanted to be her man, as wrong as it was... She needed something. At least until Shirou came back. At least until she could figure out how to get her head on right.

"I want you to suck on my penis now," Nagato said, pulling back from the kiss. "Just like in the videos. The girl always puts it in her mouth after they have sex and then he blows all over her face! But I never got to do it when you were asleep. So can do you it for me now, mommy?" Even if he was asking, Rin didn't know if he was going to respect her wishes and be calm about this. She didn't really know much of anything in this baffled state, opening up to the greed and confusion of emotions washing hard over her. She didn't trust this at all, but she opened up to it, let the rush of pleasures devour her as she pushed forward.

Nagato stood up on the bed, and Rin found herself facing her son’s cock, pushing readily forward. She couldn’t fight this, readily accepting the utter wrongness of a feeling much too weird and wicked to believe. She just shoved her way in close, sucking the cock into her mouth. Her juices covered it in a sticky mess that in some insane way only made it more indulgent and exciting to take in, sucking him down deep and abandoning reason for the sake of this senseless crash. Rin completely lost as she did her part to suck it down, wanting to satisfy the dizzy heats burning through her.

The strife and the panic washing over Rin was too much to keep track of. She had never felt this lost to sense before, and she burned with dizzy need and heat, an ecstasy bright and greedy and completely removed from sense as she explored her way in deeper. She had never felt anything quite like this, and to give up to this sweet Delight felt too grand to believe. She didn't care about holding back from it now, didn't want to resist a second of this heat and this wild hunger. Sucking her son's cock in and throwing herself into the wild and senseless deep end felt too good for Rin to resist, no matter how little sense it made, and her forward indulgence was complete. Absolute surrender ruled her, and drove her to do things even more insane than she'd ever imagined. The unfathomable was upon her, and Rin was powerless to fight off the growing worries consuming her.

Sucking his cock in deep and throwing herself into the shameless adorations before her felt too drastic for RIn to help. She was completely unable to handle this, and the guilty heat burning through her as she sucked her son's cock made no sense. It was wrong, and she understood enough to know that much, but it did her absolutely no good to consider that fact as she kept pushing. She slobbered all over the small cock, cleaning it off with her mouth and giving up to him a pleasure and a passion that felt too drastic to deal with. She was lost to something beyond her now, overwhelmed by pressures existing far beyond the reaches of normalcy or sense, and all she wanted was to keep pushing on, to keep savouring the twisted heat and greed carrying her forward.

"That feels so good, mommy!' Nagato gasped. He tugged at her hair and clumsily pushed forward, not that he had much thrusting room. It didn't matter; the pleasure was intoxicating, and pushed to buck along, giving in and throwing his hips into overdrive, Rin right there along with him to indulge in his treatment and take it. She wasn't sure how to handle any of what he did to her, except to let it happen, accepting this treatment and sinking further into a clumsy rush of euphoria and confusion, a weirdness she didn't feel remotely capable of processing while she lost herself ever deeper to it all. It didn't need to make sense, didn't need to be normal or sensible or in any way controllable.

As he pulled back, Rin got to discover why he was able to knock her up. She didn't understand it at all, but his cock erupted and shot ropes of thick cum all over her face. It was so vicious, so gooey, and she hadn't realized when he was filling her up with it just how much there was. He was too young to be doing any of this, but she understood now, amid the hopeless embarrassment throbbing through her. Whatever the reason for it was, the one-man bukkake left Rin shaken, face covered in spunk and a guilty, creeping heat lingering over her body. She didn't know how to fight it, and the crushing pleasure drove her into a warming state of euphoria as she gave up to the pleasure fully.

"From now on, you can sleep in my room," she said. "At the start. We can skip by all of the videos an--"

"No, I want them with you," Nagato said, flopping down onto the bed, head on the pillow as he looked at her. "Can we watch them tomorrow night together?"

"Of course we can," she sighed.

"And will you wear your nice stockings for me tomorrow?"

"I'll dress pretty for you every day from now on." The words all came with such baffled shock that she still wasn't clear on how this was anything she was saying. Rin didn't understand what she was doing or why, but she felt oddly prepared to see it through now, ready to accept that all she really wanted in life was to open up and let herself completely fucking go.

Maybe she needed this.  
***************************  
The next night, Rin lay snuggled up in bed with Nagato, stripped mostly naked but still wearing her stockings and garters, just as Nagato liked. The computer lay on her lap this time so that as Nagato leaned in against her, he could see, his hand groping at her breast and toying with it as he watched. In turn, the arm Rin wrapped around her son came around to his cock, giving it slow and loving strokes while they watched a woman getting facefucked together.

"I hope I can make you drool like that one day," Nagato said. "I guess I'm not big enough yet to do that. But I really like how it looks. I hope I can make you feel that good."

Rin chewed her bottom lip. "One day, sweetie. I know you'll get there, but for now, your penis satisfies me just fine." This all felt too normal to her. Something had to have broken inside her head along the way; she didn't know how she could have been okay with any of this, but there she lay, letting Nagato upon her and opening up to pleasures too raw and too wild to make sense of. It kept hitting her, kept bringing about the wild spikes of panic and heat that kept her wanting more. She lay in casual acceptance, letting her son lie there.

"Good. Then I can make you my bitch just as hard as the man in the video!" His weaving of porn talk with his normal personality on feelings that RIn found no longer brought on pangs of guilt; instead; she felt an odd sort of welcoming acceptance, ready to take on the treatment of her son's vulgar words and accept them as a depraved sort of joy. She knew it was wrong, but she was happily too far gone now to really care one way or another how far off the mark she got.

Earlier in the day, Nagato had groped his grandmother's chest again. He did it while kissing her all over and saying he loved her and hoped one day he could sleep in her bed. Rin knew exactly what it meant, even if Irisviel had no idea and remained amused as could by his words. Rin watched it happen and said nothing, not even feeling jealousy and resentment over him touching another woman. She was so blisteringly numb and so far gone that all she could process was that her son was speaking and moving. She smiled as she watched it happen, as Irisviel brushed it off. It became a depraved secret Rin held.

Similarly, when he tugged up Sakura's skirt from behind to peek up at her panties when she wasn't looking--but Rin was looking right at him--it brought a smile to her lips. She was numb now. Coping with the insanity by simply accepting it, traumatized and impregnated by her son and so far removed from understanding any longer that she accepted that this was all good and right and how things should have been, no matter how far off the mark that was.  
**************************  
Rin wore her wedding dress once every week for Nagato. She set aside a day from her weekend where instead of working, she happily indulged in his sexual needs all day. That included when their child was born. A sweet baby girl she named Tomoyo. Sakura and Irisviel didn’t know who the father was. She kept her affair secret even through the insanity of her pregnancy and raising her son, who was now a happy, virile six year-old still addicted to sex with his mother, but she was far different. Much more receptive. Addicted in turn to his cock, so much so that even while she breastfed Tomoyo in her tugged-to-the-side wedding dress, Nagato was on top of her.

As he thrust into her snug pussy, he suckled on her other breast, too. Once she began lactating, he was all over it, sucking harder, and she wasn't sure she was ever going to stop nursing now that she'd started producing milk, unable to imagine her son having had his fill given how hooked he was on drinking from her breast.

But that was okay, in a weird way. Rin was happier. She wasn't drinking herself to sleep anymore, wasn't filling the void with pornography and frustration. She felt happier and more fulfilled, and the cost that came with it was oddly worth the trouble to her as she nursed her incestuous child and let her son fuck her still, on past the pregnancy and the circumstances. There wasn't a guarantee Shirou was ever coming back, or that he'd even survive long enough to. But Nagato was here.

"Mommy, can I get you pregnant again?" Nagato asked, hammering on faster and needier through the pleasure. "I want to see you have another baby."

Rin knew that with how often he fucked her, always cumming inside, it was bound to happen. "We can have another child," she said. "I'd love to have another one with you, baby."

When Rin named him Nagato, she intended to usher in a great new stage in the Tohsaka family line. He was so virile and ready to do it that he had barely even started school before he was already a father. Rin was so proud of him, and happy to be a part of his new start, even if that part was as his incestuous brood mare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

"You're such a good boy. Keep fucking mommy, you're doing great!" Rin's hands were on her son's shoulders, clinging tighter to Nagato as she urged him to keep fucking her, pounding steadily away at her needy twat. Her legs were up in the air, clad in silk stockings and wrapped around her son's waist, bucking against him and giving up to the thorough joys and fevers of losing all control. The senseless passions kept hitting her right where she needed it, and Rin had nothing left to be worn down. They were after a second child, and Nagato fucked with the intention of giving her one.

"I'm so happy to be a daddy, and I want to be one again!" Nagato insisted, hammering down quicker into her, throwing chaos into complete ecstasy through something as messy and as dizzy as she could muster. The greed carrying him forward added on to a burning, throbbing mess of bubbling want pulsating harder through him. His thrusts quickened, and the sensations that came with it were spectacular. His mother's pussy wrapped around his cock felt amazing, and he was unbearably focused, able to keep his mind tight only on the task at hand, the need before him to fuck hard and claim her with animalistic fire.

"Yes. I can't wait to have another child. Mommy loves you so much, baby. You're the only man I need." Overbearing delight kept crashing down upon her, and even though these pleasures had become a downright nightly affair, it felt incredible. Little baby Tomoyo slept in a crib inside of what had been Nagato's bedroom; he only slept in here with her now, something it was easy to excuse away thanks to the need for the baby to have her own room. The pleasures never grew tired, never even really approached a level of 'normal' where she got complacent. Her son's cock was an addiction that enriched her every time.

Latching his lips around her nipple and feeding on her breast milk, Nagato drank in wanton heat. He knew he could do whatever he wanted here, knew the pleasures kept him giving up steeper to dizzy, wicked joys. His hips wouldn't let up, and these overbearing passions simply would not let up. He was determined, feverish, the ferocious passions that hit him bringing on something as frightening and brilliant as could be. This was excess in a beautiful way, but it became an everyday pleasure for him. Nagato didn't understand it as anything else, but he had long decided this was his birthright, what he deserved and craved down the steepest depths of pure fucking madness. His hips expressed the pleasures and the passions tearing through him, and he simply could not resist these passions.

Neither could Sakura.

It was the second night in a row that Sakura peered in on her sister and her nephew. Second night in a row she hiked up her skirt and rubbed at her hopelessly needy, puffy mound, working to soak in the satisfaction and the pressures that brought her what she craved most. The mysteries of how Rin was pregnant and how she could have even become pregnant, given how little a life she lived, haunted Sakura through the remainder of her sister's second pregnancy. Something was clearly amiss. The question wasn't if Rin cheated on Shirou, it was who she cheated with. Rin had that answer now, and she couldn't believe anything about what she was witnessing.

Sakura understood how wrong this was, but something volatile overrode those thoughts, pushed away the reality and decency that should have disgusted her. Instead, Sakura's fingers rubbed harder against her dripping twat, her needy cunt bringing about a passion much too senseless to handle. Guiltless pleasure churned through her, beholding the sight of Nagato at work on his mother, said mother moaning out for him to knock her up again. Not just knock her up, but to do so again. He was the father. Rin cheated on her husband with their son. It was obscene, belief defying. Incredible. The weirdness continued to slam down upon Rin, and Rin was powerless to fight it, accepting that, whether she liked it or not, she just had to give up.

It put all of Nagato's sincere 'silliness' into a new light. The way he'd touch her in less than appropriate ways, the way he sought kisses on the lips, the straying eyes staring at the behinds of the three women working together to raise him... It all made a little bit too much sense now, and maybe what shook Sakura to her core most was the idea that he was getting perverted with his aunt and grandmother, not innocently pawing at their bodies with no idea what he was doing, but with very direct, vulgar intent.

Watching him fuck Rin, watching him drink from her breasts, and watching him push further into pure chaos and ecstasy made for the most perfect treatment. Sakura wanted it. She shouldn't have, but Nagato had a funny way of pushing on with a desire and a certainty that hit Rin a bit too strongly, and she couldn't fight against it. Not nay longer. She was desperate, craving pleasures and passions that she was unable to fight against, but she found herself totally unable to argue against this all. The voracious hunger pushing her harder forward made her struggle under the most bizarre, most startling wants.

Cumming felt guiltless. Within that reality, within the shaky rush of passion and pleasure that induced such want within her, Sakura knew that she was okay with this. Nagato fucking Rin was okay to Sakura, because she could cum without feeling bad about it. It was an insane measurement, but the only reasonable measurement in her eyes, bringing her tighter into focus and allowing these guiltless shudders to sweep across her. Sakura would be there all night, waiting, aching, staring in desire and want through everything she couldn't resist.

Sakura understood there was only one option here, and she knew that she was going to have to take it.  
*********************  
The timing was perfect. Irisviel was out doing errands, Rin was locked up doing magical work, leaving Sakura to watch Nagato. It was all set, the two sitting on the touch, and Sakura knew that he wouldn’t wait very long to pounce. She trusted in his desire and his misbehavior, biding her time and letting him make his move.

Nagato was going to. He sat obediently in wait, eyeing his aunt instead of watching TV. "You're really pretty today, auntie Sakura," he said, coming out of nowhere with a smile, and he pushed his face into her chest, blatant and unabashed in the way he waited for an opportunity. It was standard fare. He approached with a perverse little twist, sucking up and pressing his face into her tits, nestling in with a certainty that he was going to get away with it.

And he would, but this time, Sakura had a very different view of it. She was ready to see him at his own game, ready to play around and experiment with what she could get away with, letting her own hand trail into the lap of her six year-old nephew, just as 'innocently' feeling up his groin. "Thank you, you handsome charmer," she said, pushing forward with the utmost confidence and certainty, ready to do whatever it took to find a groove where she’d be ready for this.

A confused little gasp followed, Nagato clenching up in surprise at the feeling of his aunt's hand grasping his cock. He wasn't prepared for it, but the shaky swells of pleasure came with very little patience or care for nay of that. The slow burn of pressure and curiosity caught him, and he was startled by it, but hardly put off. He'd already been fucking his mom without her consent, violating her in her sleep. The offers that he received now from that firm hand didn't shake his confidence at all. "Aunt Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, coming around finally to the idea of what he was after.

That was the move that Sakura was waiting for. A slowly creeping smile spread across her lips, and she was ready to take the chance now. "I don't," she replied, unable to keep from smiling as she let her other hand reach up around his shoulders, resting on the back of his head and easing him into her bosom a bit more firmly. Her other hand rubbed along his lap, tracing along the site of a slowly swelling erection in his lap. The burning tease was a slow, careful approach. Sakura was after seduction here, wanting to make Nagato's attention focus its way in on her, and she was ready now to open up to all of this.

Eyes wide, cheeks flush, Nagato saw his opportunity. Hew hadn't intended to make a move on Sakura. At least, not today. His hands got at his aunt and grandmother without any particular inclination or tendency toward immediately taking charge. Now, he found that push, found himself in a good position with the need to embrace his desires. "You're too pretty to not have a boyfriend," Nagato said. "I wish I could be your boyfriend for you."

"Oh? Why can't you be my boyfriend?" Sakura's fingers continued their dance, teasing him firmer, winding him up with the intention of bringing him step after step in closer, tighter toward release and relief. She wanted this all, opening up to the careless thrills and desires of giving in. She was powerless against passions burning through her with little clarity or sense, just the wanton mess of acceptance and greed she felt ready now to lose everything to.

"I already have a girlfriend," Nagato said, shifting and shivering harder under her touch.

"Oh, you do? You little stud. Who is your girlfriend?" Sakura zeroed in on what she needed, knowing that her time was coming and that she had Nagato where she wanted him.

Realization hit the boy. He clenched up, very much afraid of admitting the truth as it hit him that he was letting his secret out. "I'm not allowed to say," he said, shifting awkwardly about under her. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Sakura said. She avoided pushing that specific matter too hard, digging in instead on other matters, on the chance to play around more with him. "But what if I said that some boys are allowed to have two girlfriends?"

His face lit up in ways that made Sakura's chest tighten, excitement rising within her as she beheld the way he wriggled about. "Really?" He was overwhelmed, excited, eyes widening with interest. He wanted to know more. "Can I?"

"Good boys can have as many girlfriends as they want to have." Sakura's hand slipped into his shorts, and her smile grew brighter and greedier. She was ready to be wicked, to be depraved, and to seek what she needed most, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and settling in with the pure intent and greed certain to carry her forward. "And I think you're a very, very good boy, Nagato. So, if you want to be my boyfriend, I think I can share you with whoever the lucky girl is." She was happy to dig in her attentions and focus on the utmost thrill of these possibilities, eager to feel this out and open up to anything and everything she could get from him.

Nagato was powerless against it. "I'd love to kiss you, auntie Sakura! Let's kiss!" He fell into the thrill of giving up everything asked of him, tugging his head back and pushing his lips up against hers, opening up to the pleasure and the desire growing messier and weirder by the second. There was no way to properly contain all these pleasures. His tongue pushed right into Sakura's mouth with the same sorts of clumsy, dominant kisses he gave his mother plenty of. He could keep everything he did with his mom a secret, but he could start new secrets with his aunt.

The clumsiness of the little boy kissing was almost charming; Sakura wasn't sure how it would feel, and to feel it upon her was a heartwarming thrill, a twist around through so many emotions she didn't know exactly how to handle, but rather than nail down specifics, she fell further into the passion and the smouldering delight of giving in. She tugged his shorts down, hand remaining on his cock, stroking with careful, confident motions winding him up for what was to come. The persistence of her motions brought on something brilliant, a mess of shaky want and fever that came on much too strongly to resist.

Letting his hands grab at her body more firmly and opening up to these drastic pleasures, Nagato focused on the growing bliss and wants that didn't leave him with much to do but give in. He wanted it so badly, wound up immediately by the thought of having another girlfriend. He wanted her, even though he already had ample amounts of sex with his mom. He was greedy for more, knowing that his mom was so busy during the day, or busy with Tomoyo. Now he had someone else to play with.

"I know a lot about sex with mo--my other girlfriend. I know lots about sex. I want to show you." Persistent and antsy, he started to tug her blouse off, going all out in winding up for the pleasure and the forward heat of giving up fully. He was ready for her, eager to see what his aunt could give her, ready to lose himself to something truly beautiful and unrepentant.

"Soon," Sakura promised, pushing back in for kisses. "I want to make you cum first, as a reward for being such a respectful boy." He was anything but respectful, between groping his female relatives and all the invasive, sleep molestation things he did to his mother. Sakura was making her move on an already incestuous little boy and readying him to make his move on her, too, but she didn't care. Sakura was prepared for all of it, embracing these weird and shameless pleasures, spreading her legs out while her hand worked quicker along his cock, stroking him now with much less patience or control. The strokes along his cock remained a firm, confident push into all the things she could promise him, winding Nagato up for every desire and pulse of heat awaiting her.

The utter delight of a handjob had Nagato even more fitful, tugging at his aunt's body, grabbing her breasts, smaller than he was used to thanks to months of his mom's pregnant, milk-swollen delights. It didn't matter too much to him, though; he pushed forward firmer, ready to see this all through, aching for the pleasure and the delight he needed most. Every need within him was a thrill prepared to zero in on the depths of utter greed sure to carry him away. His hips worked against her hand, pushing harder on with the certain thrill and delight of giving up to Sakura's hand. Nagato needed only one thing, and Sakura was certain about giving him it to him.

His cock throbbed harder in her hand. Nagato was getting closer, and Sakura knew it, working to tend to him and open up to the escalating passions pushing steadily upon her. She was eager, ready, winding him up with the treatment and the passion she knew could drive him wild. "Such a good boy," she continued to moan, purring and praising in shows of utter satisfaction, ready to make sure he got the point. Nagato was giving up to her, and in turn she couldn't wait to let him be all over her, to feel him fuck her as hard as he fucked her sister, wanting more than anything else to succumb utterly and give in.

To keep quiet, Nagato threw himself into the kiss with Sakura even harder when he came. he had to hold back, had to resist the crushing joys of giving in, as he came all over Sakura's now bared stomach. She was impressed by how much he came, kissing him harder and savouring the delight of what was to come. "You came so much!" she gasped. "What a good boy you are. I'm so proud of you, and I can't wait to see how well you can do. You're growing up so much, Nagato." Sakura gave him some more kisses and drew back, ready to offer herself up to him. "I want you to try my pussy now. You know how to have sex, you said?"

"I'm really great at sex! I make my girlfriend cum every time." He knew to call his mother his girlfriend that time, and didn't almost slip up. The pressures were many and he was eager to do what he could to avoid any problems, while knowing full well what the risk was. "I know I'll make you cum, but can I make you pregnant, too?"

Sakura hadn't gotten that far with her thoughts. The idea of letting him actually breed her seemed another step still, further out of sense and away from everything she had already done. And yet, she couldn't deny the possibilities behind it, the weird, wild appeal of what she wanted to explore. Without giving it a second thought, no matter how much it probably needed it, she replied, "I would love if my little boyfriend nephew impregnated me." She shifted onto the couch to lie down and spread her legs for him, prepared now for pure insanity. Why not cross every line she could? Why not go all out in the pursuit of pleasures so far exceeding sense that all she had left was to confirm her desire to burn and join her sister in being impregnated by Nagato?

Nagato spread his aunt's legs further open, climbing up onto her and preparing himself for the plunge, getting himself into position snug between her legs and guiding his cock forward. her slick, needy pussy called out to him in open pleading, ready to receive his cock. "We're going to be together forever, auntie Sakura!" he said, shouting out in delight, louder than he should have been in the wildly fitful need to lose himself. He pushed forward, easing his cock into his aunt and winding up for the joy of fucking her with confident, firm strokes, a desire and a confidence carrying him immediately forward and into ecstasy.

With one single stroke, Sakura discovered what Rin already knew; the actual merits of his cock in terms of size was completely irrelevant. What she needed was so much more important than any of that. Nagato's cock was its own treat, bringing on an incredible rush of pleasure and passion that she was powerless against, opening up to these possibilities and not resisting nay of the opportunities swelling through her. "Nagato!" she whined, biting her lip and rolling her head back as she welcomed this fully. He wasn't well hung--as should have been expected from a boy his age--but it didn't matter. The earnest joy and the forward excitement from a loving nephew wanting only to make his aunt feel good counted for everything.

After several nights of watching through a crack in the door at the way that what her nephew was doing to his mother, having Nagato finally on top of her was everything she needed. Passion burned through her with a stubborn pulse of heat much too wild for her to possibly resist. There was just too much, a growing rush of excitable need that hit her right, a square-on rush of every need she wanted to explore. She was ready to seek it out, accepting whatever she could get and savouring the passion of giving in. Opening up like this was everything she craved, the deepest essence of satisfaction hitting her right where it counted.

"I'm going to be the best boyfriend you ever had!" Throwing himself into the pleasure and fucking his aunt as hard as her could was Nagato's chance to lose himself. Every thrust forwards showed off his desires, the deepest thrills all pushing upon him with little time or space for thought or reason. Everything happening happened with insistent, feverish speed that left no time to think twice. Instead, Nagato fucked like an animal, showed off to Rin everything he was capable of and ran through her with the stormy joys of proving what he was capable of. It was a lot, and its wildest excesses were all there with the certain thrill and careless joy of fucking this wild acceptance into his aunt.

No wonder Rin was enjoying this every night. Sakura savoured every second of letting Nagato go all out on her, a shivering mess jerking about in needier swells of panic and want, lust searing across her thoughts, bringing on so many dizzy passions and need that just had to be embraced. "Fuck me harder" she moaned, clinging to her nephew and allowing him to keep pushing her, dizzy and hopeless under these joys, a senseless pulse of wicked pleasure keeping her stuck in place. Sakura had never felt so good, and her continued sinking into these pleasures came with unapologetic delight, sinking eagerly deeper into this without any care for what the risks were.

No, the risks were there. Sakura cared about them. Cared about how good it felt to flaunt them. TO scoff and dismiss and push back against all the realities of what hit her. Nagato fucking her felt a kind of good where any shred of care was simply an inconvenience to shun, her body twisting under these ecstatic feelings, emotions burning across her with little sense of how to contain any of what she felt, but a certainty she needed more. More, and more, and more. Non-stop pleasure, just like Rin had. Her lucky sister got to spend every night underneath Nagato, and Sakura would find her niche into this too, find her way to enjoy and appreciate what he could offer, she'd just have to find the right way to muster up that excitement.

The wild, needy thrills built up to something that Sakura couldn't possibly resist. 'I love you, Nagato. You really are the best boyfriend!" she gasped, a needy mess plunging into the hopeless delight and desire of giving in. It felt amazing, her body unraveling under these pleasures. Giving up felty so good, the pleasure storming across her body. Her legs wrapped around Nagato's waist, begging that he stay upon her, that he stay inside her. She wanted only to lose herself to all of this, a quivering mess plunged into shameless fire. His cum pumped into her. Nothing drastic or overwhelming. But enough. Enough to make her know she wanted this, pushing his face down into her chest and holding him close, snuggled up on top of her and lost to the joint pleasures they both needed most.

Nagato couldn't have been happier. Two girlfriends? He was so lucky!  
***************************  
Nagato got much handsier with his aunt in the wake of fucking her for the first time. Their daytime trysts were a fun, torrid thrill she kept from her sister and from Irisviel, wasting away hours a day sucking her nephew off or making out with him. When they weren't fucking, he was still feeling her up plenty, but interestingly, he didn't feel up Irisviel any less. His grandmother still received plenty of 'innocent' grabs and touches here and there, he just did even more of it with Sakura. It was of the utmost interest to her.

Sakura had just finished blowing her nephew when she came downstairs, checking on Irisviel cooking dinner and getting a snack from the fridge. "I'm just fixing Nagato and I up a snack," Sakura said, noticing the older woman at the stove. "How is dinner coming along?"

"It's going well," Irisviel replied, her voice already sounding distant. Frustrated. Finally, she came around to the real thing she wanted to say, blurting out without warning, "Do you know who he is?"

It wasn't the first time Iri asked that. Sakura was prepared for it, even though she now had an answer. "I don't, I'm sorry. I would tell you if I did. I promise, I'm not covering for her, I just don't know what's going on with Rin either." Iri had reason upon reason to want to know who Tomoyo's father was. It couldn't have been Shirou, which meant her son was being cheated on. It was a concern that Iri wanted to get to the bottom of, and she was months deep into having no answers, growing slowly more and more frustrated by what was happening. Was there another man? Was some kind of magic to blame?

"You're right, I'm sorry," Iri sighed. "I'm glad that you're being honest with me. I do trust you about it. It's just hard; I've happily taken care of both of you like you're my daughters. Rin all but is, in a way. But seeing this is so hard on me. I can't call Tomoyo my granddaughter, but what can I do? She looks like Shirou's child a little bit, but she can't be."

"I know it's hard," Sakura said. "One day, I hope Rin will be honest with both of us."

"I'll see you for dinner, dear." Irisviel fell silent, focusing on cooking, and Sakura hid her smile, heading back upstairs and ending up in only one place.

Within minutes, Nagato was having fun eating his snack while hammering into his aunt's ass, fucking Sakura doggy style on the bed, hammering into her tight back door while having his way with her. "You feel really good today, auntie Sakura!" he groaned. "You're doing so great." He was living the high life, enjoying both his mother and his aunt on a daily basis. He had the energy to keep up with it and meet the demands of satisfying them both, loving both of them in equal measure and keeping them both happy. It was hard work, but he was happy to do it, and the constant praise heaped on him kept him excited.

"You're such a stud, Nagato. Your aunt's ass hole is yours whenever you want it, as a treat for being such a good boy." She wasn't able to contain these pleasures, overbearing lusts keeping her dizzy, hopeless, burning up brighter under so many ideas and thoughts that left her unable to control herself. She needed this, giving up completely to the ecstasies and the desires bringing on impatient swells of utter joy. This was pleasure in ways too wicked and vulgar for Sakura to care about how over the top this was. She needed only more, abandoning sense to keep falling further, to keep losing herself to a deepening appreciation for pleasures that didn't want to stop.

Submitting her ass to Nagato, submitting her whole body to Nagato, unflinchingly and without hesitation, brought on spikes of passion too reckless and overbearing to believe. Every dizzy motion back and forth pushed harder against Sakura's thoughts, and she sense had so long since melted away that she wasn't sure about anything any longer. The pleasures burning across her came with such stubborn fire and fever that all Sakura could do was accept that she was doomed to keep sinking, keep savouring, and love her way further into pleasures beyond sense. The depths she knew she could reach were spectacular.

All that Nagato wanted here was to work hard in making his aunt feel good, and feeling good in the process. His hips worked with wild fever to fuck her harder, giving in to the pleasures that came on with fiery delight, inducing a bliss too senseless to want to fight off. Persistent passions kept her falling deeper. There was nothing quite as good or as spectacular as this singular crash of joy, pushing hard against reason and sense to conquer her thoroughly, bringing spirals of passion and heat to push her limits and induce something truly spectacular within her body. The utterly unconflicted joy with which Sakura fell into this incestuous affair left her frantic, aching, refusing to slow down or contain herself.

The sounds of flesh smacking together mingled with the sound of Nagato munching on his snack. It all seemed almost normal now, a steadiness that descended upon Sakura in this life she was leading, amid all of its most drastic shames and oddities. There remained no reason to hold back, no reason to be ashamed. Only pleasure. Pleasure enough to drown in, and with how many times she let him cum unprotected inside of her, Sakura was sure she'd be drowning in it.  
*********************************  
Gripping the top of the toilet in confused heat and baffled panic, Sakura struggled to handle the suddenness and the fever of morning sickness, the broad sweep of something bizarre and heated that swept through her. She tried her best to hold back the ugly sounds she made, hoping not to make the noise that would alert anyone to what she knew was happening for exactly the reasons she knew they were happening. She didn't have a prayer of fighting it off, going limp in confused, weary heat as she fell.

But RIn was already waiting outside of the bathroom. Already waiting for this. "Are you okay, Sakura?' she asked. There was an edge of blatant, wicked delight in her voice. Rin didn't bother to hide what she knew, smile growing. "I'm only saying this as a mother of two, but that sure seems a lot like morning sickness to me."

With her eyes widening and a slowly dawning confusion washing over her, Sakura tried to laugh off her deflection. "Does it? That would be so funny." She tried her best to wriggle out of this awkward situation and squirm her way to something sensible, struggling to make sense of it all and definitely missing the mark more than a little. She was laughing too much, and a bit too forced. "But that would be crazy, obviously. I haven't had any men around."

"Well neither have I, and I'm already on my third child," Rin said, drawing slowly in closer. Her foot hooked behind the bathroom door, and she closed it slowly, leaving them both alone in the bathroom. "I wonder what we might have in common there." She stared her sister down, letting the confusion soak in and leaving her sister to squirm, at least for a moment. She wanted to make sure she got across a point, insane as it was.

"You're pregnant again? That's amazing news!" Sakura was playing dumb, and doing a terrible job at it.

"Nagato told me about how he's been 'playing' with you when you watch him in the day," Rin said, eyes narrowing. "You're not very good at lying, either."

"He promised to keep it secret!" Sakura gasped.

"Nagato is a very good boy who is happy to answer his mom's questions if she promises to suck his cock for beign a good boy. I know everything you two have been doing. Don't worry, I'm not mad." She reached out for her sister's body, running her hand over her belly. "I'm glad that you and Nagato are getting closer, and I want to be the first to congratulate you for having my next grandchild."

Sakura shook. "Wow," was all she could spit out. She hadn't considered how to answer that. She was startled, confused, a bit dizzy under the weight of something growing steadily more intrigued by the second. She didn't know what to say or what to think, starting at her sister in an uncertain, dizzy state she wasn't sure how to follow up.  
**********************************  
Lying on the bed together in thigh-high stockings and fancy lingerie, the Tohsaka sisters presented themselves together for the lucky boy climbing onto the bed. "We can all play together!" Nagato shouted, delighted and excitable as he scampered his way forward, marching on his pregnant mother and aunt, the two women lying side by side, happily joining forces to make this boy's day. He was happy to scamper forward, rushing more urgently forward, greedy and wanton and with his cock bobbing about as he threw himself forward.

The sisters were ready. They shifted forward, both kissing Nagato back and forth before sinking lower, shifting to lie on their stomachs in front of him, both heads settling toward his lap as they settled a bit too comfortably into a role that should have given both of them pause. The strangeness of this situation in all context was a bit impossible to escape, but all either woman could think about was their desire to push forward, opening up to the pleasure of giving in.

Their mouths pressed together against Nagato's cock, licking up and down his shaft in unison, ready to explore these pleasures down to their deepest depths. His cock wasn't so big that he needed two tongues to work at him, but it didn’t matter. The pleasure was there, a blatant, feverish push into all the pleasures and passions that couldn’t be helped. They were prepared to go all out, moaning and licking their way through clumsy passion, a chaos growing deep within. Their tongues lapped up and down the shaft presented before them, a moaning, aching mess of adoration and hunger that both women were ready to give up to fully.

"I love both of my girlfriends," Nagato said, smiling brightly under the attention and adoration that he welcomed fully. There was no sense or restraint to this, a pleasure growing stronger and hotter through something absolutely incredible. The loving licks paying praise up and down his cock made him wriggle about excitedly, welcoming something pleasurable and hungry to soak in. His position was an incredible one, staring down at the sight of both these women paying praise to his cock, adoring him up and down with all the love and the devotion they could give him. They were happy to throw themselves into pleasure as hot as could be, their eyes firm upon him.

Sharing her son's cock with her sister felt a bit too normal and sensible to Rin. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, but these continued pleasures and indulgences all came a bit too firmly upon her, bringing her a focus and excitement she felt oddly ready to soak in. The secret was spreading, if only a little bit, sharing this mess with her beloved sister and embracing the opportunity to further express her most deep and incredible delights. "We're going to make you feel amazing together," Rin promised.

"We love you so much," Sakura added. She welcomed this. The insanity of this treatment was oddly simple to fall into, a stead urge toward pleasures that felt too wild to believe. There was simplicity to this, two sisters growing closer, a family growing together. They both carried Nagato's children, and would grow even closer still. A family. A family who would have to struggle to keep these secrets from Irisviel, because every excuse Sakura had used to explain why no, she didn't know who the man was, would fall apart now that she was also mysteriously pregnant, too.

In that moment, the risks of the future didn't matter. Licking and kissing all over the little boy's cock together, both fully grown women were committed only to the pleasures ruling them, adoring his dick with broad strokes and caresses of their greedy tongues, readily praising him up and down with the love and devotion they knew he deserved. Everything they did was forward, firm, built on a sturdy foundation of pleasures leaving no time for hesitation. The uncontrollable joys that hit her all so fast came on with a firmness that brought pure ecstasy, growing pressures and passions inducing messes of excitable need that didn't want to quit. There was nothing to be afraid of and no reason to hold back what was taking them so hard now.

They kept licking, kept kissing, kept pushing the limits of sense and teasing Nagato's cock through all of its throbbing and its desperation. He let out needy groans expressing how much he needed this, how far gone he was, and there was no sensible approach to this, no answer that would soothe or satisfy. Just voracious heat. Just a pressure crashing hard down and leaving no time or sense. With a hard groan, Nagato lost himself, his erupting cock spewing messes of sticky delight all over the faces of the women who licked him together to the first of endless threesome orgasms he'd soon be lost to. "I love you both so much!" he shouted, a sweet boy happily losing himself to these pleasures, making a big mess of them and shuddering under the warmth and satisfaction that hit him, sending shaky waves across his thoughts and leaving him worn down, dizzy, delighted.

This was too much, and the shaky delights came on with a reckless swell of pure delight as he pushed forward. Nagato urged his aunt and mom into a new position, getting Sakura on top of RIn and slamming his cock into her from behind. "All day with auntie, all evening with mommy, and then all night with both!" he cried out in eager, hopeless delight, and as the women moaned their way through approval and enabling, the power was all his. Both women were pregnant, moaning out for more of this boy, with Rin's second and third grandchildren on the way, one waiting in her belly now, and she couldn't be anything but overjoyed to be sharing in this now with her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
